


To startle a King

by NixxieFic



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, M/M, Please do not re-post anywhere else, written in 2003
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 12:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21253220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NixxieFic/pseuds/NixxieFic
Summary: Harry rushes backstage to see Sean after his performance!Stuff: This was first posted to the yahoo group 'Rare_Pairs' a LOTR group, on June 19th 2003. As the groups are being deleted I've decided to post everything of mine that I can find onto here to save it. It's completely un-changed from how it was posted back then so it probably shows its age!





	To startle a King

Harry hurried up the stairs, weaving past celebrities and actors alike, one purpose on his mind. He'd dashed from his seat as soon as the curtain had dropped and sped towards the leading man's dressing room.

"Shauny, love, you were fantastic!" Harry cried out as he tumbled through his fiancé's door. Anything else he was going to say was forgotten as Macbeth stood there in leather trousers and fishnet top.

"And Christ you looked fucking sexy out there!"

Before Sean could reply Harry clenched fingers into fishnet and pressed his lips fiercely against his lovers startled ones.

The curtain lowers.


End file.
